Military Aerial Vehicles
MAVs are a wide range of units, including anything that has guns, flies, and fully encases the pilot. However, all of these vehicles can only operate in atmospheric climates. Space Adventures does not own any of these images. A big thanks to the many artists who created the artwork, particularly Flyingdebris, Karanak, eRe4s3r from DeviantART. VTOLs 'A-5 Sparrowhawk' : Sparrowhawks are highly advanced VTOL-type aircraft. They are the main form of air attack used by UWUC forces. Full use requires two pilots. The main pilot controls flight, along with six HE Specialty Missiles and four heavy pulse lasers with extremely high ROF. The second pilot controls the turret, a large triple-barreled autocannon. Turret has a small spool time, but rains fire like a hurricane from hell. Equipped with decoys, which are basically like flares. Heavy armor, moderate speed, moderate maneuverability. Very new design. Used exclusively by UWUC, confiscated and adopted by RAVEN. 'A-5B versions equipped with stealth technology at the expense of speed and maneuverability. 'VL-411 Davion : Davion Gunships are powerful antitank weapon platforms. Armed with two rocket pods and eight specialty missles and a pulse laser. Secondary gunner required for laser. Equipped with decoys. Moderate armor, high speed, moderate maneuverability. Used exclusively by UWUC, confiscated and adopted by RAVEN. 'VL-410B Eagle' : Eagles have their primary role as transporting infantry and vehicles from one area to another. Can carry a 8 passengers along with its two gunners, pilot, and copilot. No frontal weapons. Small Laser mounted on each side. Heavy armor, moderate speed, low maneuverability. Used exclusively by UWUC, confiscated and adopted by RAVEN. 'N2 Venom' : Venoms are also VTOLs. Mainly used by the Hunter's Trade Union and Gertragian Loyalists. Armed with four rapid fire medium lasers. Weapons and flight control is the responsibility of a single pilot. Moderate armor, speed, and maneuverability. Equipped with stealth capability. 'HA-6 Helldiver' : A brand new design created for reaping lives, Helldivers are powerful gunships that are being integreated in the Hunter's Trade Union's air force. Without UWUC constantly breathing down their necks, the HTU has been able to research freely as well as salvage superior technology from Sigma's wreckage. This resulted in many new prototypes, including the Helldiver, which far surpasses the capabilities of the HTU's previous gunships, the Sovit and the Spectre, and can go toe-to-toe with the R-1 Valkyrie. It also features a large infantry bay capable of housing eight men with full equipment plus the two gunners, which are armed with heavy machine guns. The gunship's main gunner inside the cockpit has control over a 20mm autocannon as well as eight heat-seeking missiles. The pilot has control over the two 40mm autocannons and the two rocket pods, housing a total of thirty-four ungiuded high-explosive rockets. Although it has average speed, the Helldiver has surprising maneuverability and is heavily armored except for the gunners, who are very exposed to all kinds of fire. 'E1 HTV' : The E1 Heavy Transport Vehicle is, unlike most other aerial vehicles, a helicopter. There are two pilots and four gunners. Three gunners man Ravager Heavy Machine Guns. These three are positioned on the sides and on the back of the helicopter. The back Ravager can only be used when the copter's boarding door is lowered. The last gunner sits with the pilots and controls a heavy pulse laser, mounted on a turret on the front of the copter. Heavy armor, equipped with decoys, high speed. Can hold twenty four passengers and tons of equipment. Distributed to Gertragian rebels and loyalists due to UWUC's obliteration. 'R-1 Valkyrie Gunship' : R-1 Valkyries are huge gunships created by RAVEN Corps. They are armed with tons of missiles, and are capable of combating a whole legion of tanks. They are armed with four huge heavy plasma bolters for direct combat. In the central area of the gunship are eight Thunberbolt-class missile launchers, which are extremely powerful. A single missile is capable of decimating five tanks if fired correctly. However, the gunship can only carry 8 of these missiles at once,so pilots don't have very many shots. Located near the back of the gunship are two heavy missile turrets each carrying nine missiles. These will launch a high-explosive eighteen-missile barrage on any given area, effectively obliterating infantry and vehicles unlucky enough to be targeted. 'G-1 Spectre Gunship' : Spectres' are used exclusively by the Hunter's Trade Union. '''They are the HTU's answer to A-5 Sparrowhawks, though the are not as effective. But they can be mass produced. A-5's, because of their cost, cannot. Spectres are equipped with two plasma pulse cannons and six anti tank missiles. Moderate armor, high speed. 'Anasasi Gunship' : Anasasi Gunships (AN-UH-SAW-ZEE) are distributed widely across both Weavon and Gertragia, and are known for their reputable firepower and armor and their inability to go backwards without completely turning around.Equipped with a rapid-fire laser cannon, eight high-explosive rockets, and various missiles. Used by the HTU as well as Gert Rebels and Weavon countries. 'Sovit Transport-Gunship' : Sovit Gunships have various versions in active service in the HTU air force. Although lacking a little bit in the maneuverability department, they have many effective offensive capabilities, and are large enough to transport a whole squadron of infantry. Armed with two very large plasma cannons. Moderately heavy armor, moderate speed. 'GDI Kantola Transport' : Kantola are VTOLs strictly for transportation purposes. On their front is a single plasma-autocannon for very basic suppression and defense. Albatross can lift almost any ground vehicle, with the excluding large tanks. Moderately fast, moderate maneuverability, moderate armor. Widely used. 'RDI Feng Transport' : A larger but slower form of the albatross. Propellors allow for greater maneuverability and less fuel comsumption per mile than the GDI's jets. These larger ships are used for when a legion of infantry plus a tank or two need aerial transport. Moderately heavy armor, moderately slow speed. Side doors allow for paradropping. Unarmed. Widely used. 'L-7 Lonestar' : The L-7 Lonestar is pretty unique in that they have chopper blades but also Jet engines. Capable of actually traveling at about 200 meters per second, they are an excelent transport because they carry a shield to defend against small arms fire. The downside is that it is defenseless except for a chaingun on the back for tailgunner charlie. It features a Mocha Latte machine. '''Created only by O'Neil Armories .' 'G-6 Drawf Star' : A very throught out masterpiece designed by neon and his elite bug soldiers ... It is equiped with a sonic frequency weapon that relies on harmonic frequency to function. The weapon relies on striking the harmonic frequency of its intended target and is ths very hard to dial in for a being made of multiple composits like say, a human being, where they are flexible and you must dial in for the multiple composites of the muscles and bones, if it does work, the bones begin to cause pain and it screws with the muscles. As for a tank/mecha it tears the thing apart as it shakes the machine down till it breaks, although since it relies on impurities in the alloy or loose parts in the machinery if there are many alloys incorporated and the machine is well put together, it could stand up to it pretty well. It is put on the front of the ship and in the back. It also has a few missile silo's on the top of the craft with plasma wash rockets also a turret for anti-air purposes. The ship can carry about 30 passengers, as they can jump out through a small tube in the floor of the craft. It has heavy armor but that combined with its overloaded arsenal, it's wonder how its flying at all. Downside is that it requires 5 people to man the cockpit: 2 gunners,1 engineer, and 1 pilot, 1 comm officer, it is expensive as hell to even field a few of these and due to their excessive weapons systems and they are slow enough that an untrained draftee could just take a standard artilary gun and shoot it down. Its so big that missing it is a near impossibility, even with an R11. Jets 'RCF-20X Negotiator' : The Negotiator is an experimental aircraft created by O'Neil Armories in conjunction with the Scientific Institute of the University of New Exford intended to be the most advanced fighter/bomber ever created to that point. It is operated by the ONMC and an element of them was presented to the state of Kirin as a sign of gratitude. Plans are in discussion to allow RAVEN limited access to the specifications of the craft. The nose of the plane is mounted with a 180 millimeter laser cannon that has a firing rate of 3 shots per second though the battery only provides enough for about 100 shots though the 180mm can be replaced with a 6mm relativistic projectile weapon. The onboard fusion reactor is a scaled down multi-stage fusion reactor and has the ability to fuse H-2, H-3, He-3 and Li-6 isotopes, allowing for extremely long loiter times. It is capable of holding a grand total of 8 missiles and 3 mission modules by storing the missiles in a depressed bomb bay built into the fusalage of the fighter/bomber that only opens when the plane is traveling at subsonic speeds for safety and structural reasons. The mission modules shaped like extremely long lances are "glued" using nanites to three black and red stripes on the top and sides of the plane body. These modules are affectionately known by the pilots as blisters while the stripes are known as racers. Each fighter/bomber carries enough to sensor equipment to outfit a frigate and enough jamming equipment to bring down a small city in case the stealth systems fail. Systems are handled by an onboard computer running at 4000 gigahertz and 9000 gigabytes of RAM; built into the computer, is an entire class 4 AI suite. With the amount of computing power on board, the fighter has the ability to engage space craft in low orbit as long as the missiles carry enough powered range. As a plane, the aircraft is designed as STVOL but if outfitted lightly, is able to manage true VTOL capability. The most defining feature of the craft is that alongside the ion engines, it carries a warp drive (very different from a hyper drive) that allows exponential exceleration and allows the plane to travel at mere fractions of the speed of light though at that point, it is then considered a relativistic projectile. Unfortunately, the high tech of the craft causes it to be extremely expensive, almost the cost of a full destroyer, while the warp drive generates an anomaly that can cause mild nausia, slight fever, mild hallucination, and sleepiness for people not inside the cockpit. The "cockpit" is actually a linking system that syncronizes three O'Neil Armories drop pods instead of providing seats, though there are slots for 3 people, a captain (facing forward) who pilots the plane, a weapons officer (facing forward) who operates all the armaments, and an interfacer (facing backwards) who works with the AI and manages the myriad of systems.During the ejection sequence, the pods are simply shot upward in intervals of 0.3 seconds. 'Mig-9400 Dragonfly' : The Mig-9400 Dragonfly is one of the most heavily built jets in the known universe and it still manages to pull a maximum speed of Mach 1.5 at full throttle. It is armed with four plasma guns and a bomb/missile bay under the fuselage, which can be repurposed for Drop Pods or regular infantry transport. It is purposed for ground support and rarely used for engaging aircraft though its extensive bay holding 12 missiles is a scary thing to encounter. As the emphesis of the aircraft is on pilot survivability, multiple built in redundancies allow extended operation even after sustaining damage that would cripple or destroy other aircraft. It is extremely expensive at first but the maintainence costs after the initial purchase are almost nonexistant. On a side note, O'Neil Armories tech support is reputedly the worst for this jet. Built by O'Neil Armories but also licensed for manufacturing by the Marik Weapons Corp. 'F-980 Centurion' : Not to be confused with the Centurion tank, the F-980 Centurion is one of the best and fastest and strangest fighters in the known universe and a very rare sight to see. There are only 200 in the known universe and they are assigned to the best of Fleet Strikes pilots who have managed to rack up over 40 kills and they have proven themselves Aces many times over. Made by O'Neil Armories, it is armored better than a tank and equipped with no less than 10 Ion wind engines to give it a maximum speed of Mach 7, unfortunately at that speed, it cannot turn for fear of its fuselage getting torn to peices. The main weapon is a recessed missile launcher built into the nose of the craft. It does not have a cockpit window as it utilises a Drop Pod as the cockpit and it uses a virtual landscape screen to allow the pilot to see. The missiles are tracking and the craft does not need to be even remotely pointed in the direction of the target because there is a tracking system built into the helmet the pilot wears. Where your head is pointed, thats where your guns are pointed the missiles are deployed downward anyway. 'R-13 Vanquish' : Known as 'The Conqueror of the Sky', the R-13 Vanquish is an incredible craft designed by RAVEN Corps. Known to be the most expensive out of all RAVEN designs. A single R-13 is capable of easily obliterating a whole wing (4) of Trident Intercepters if handled correctly. An element (2) of R-13's could easily destroy a whole squadron (16). The only downside is that this jet requires an atmosphere, unlike the Trident. This jet employs an infamous "Fire And Forget" system of missile firing. The 'missiles' are unique because they are not actually solid objects; they are a computerized bolt of plasmatic energy that will literally follow the target until it's dead. Due to its plasma state, the six launchers have near but not quite infinite ammunition. One missile is always all it takes to kill another aircraft. Hence the "Fire the missile, forget the enemy" saying. The six plasma launchers can lock on and fire at anything, whether it be in the air or on the ground. It is also equipped with Ramjet rapid-fire autocannons, capable of shredding any aircraft. The R-13A comes equipped with four of these 50mm autocannons, while the R-13B is fitted with two 60mm autocannons. The R-13C is a version of the R-13A that's capable of holding bombs, at the expense of a little speed and maneuverability. The R-13D is identical to the C variant, except it has the B variant's 60mm autocannons. There's also the R-13E and F variants. The E and F variants are two-seater versions of the A and B, respectively, and have two of their plasma missile batteries and launchers replaced with TV-Guided missiles, which the second pilot controls, who also has control of the onboard radar. The Vanquish is also capable of taking extreme damage and still be flyable. Equipped with a nano-repair module. Very high (Mach 4.5) speeds, very heavy armor, fairly agile. R-13A's are most prevalent Vanq throughout the RAF with R-13D's being the rarest. Exclusively used in defensive and offensive operations by RAVEN Corps. It was originally up for sale on the market, but since it was so expensive, only two were sold during the three years it was available. For this reason and others it was taken off the market. 'R-2 Vue' : Predecessor of the Vanquish. The R-2 Vue, created and sold by RAVEN. This is the fastest atmospheric jet in existance, due to its five ion engines. Equipped with four "Fire and Forget" missile launchers and a single 50mm Ramjet raipd autocannon. Extremely high (Mach 7.5) speeds, moderately high agility, moderately heavy armor. 'P-180122' : More commonly known simply as the P-180 or PRAV. This triple-engined aircraft is still in a prototype phase and has barely reached the phase of testing and thus has not been given a formal code number or name. It was designed and is being tested by RAVEN Corps. Due to its triple ion rocket engines, the P-180 can go extraordinarily fast and by far has the highest speed of any craft of equal size. The P180 can accelerate four times faster than the R-2, previously the fastest jetfighter, and doubles the Vue's top speed. The jet can reach its terminal velocity astonishingly fast. From numerous other engines placed along the sides, the P-180 even has respectable maneuverability at Mach 12, though it still severely lacks at Mach 15, and thus at terminal velocity, you must aim at your desination in a dead straight trajectory. Armor and weaponry were both sacrificed for this speed. It doesn't take many hits from anything to make the P-180 break apart, and for weight reasons, they aren't even equipped with ejector seats. Partially because when they're needed, you'd be ejecting at Mach 10, and you'd be wrenched into eighths anyway. Generally, P-180s are equipped with two light laser cannons on the nose, and have no payload space for bombs or missiles of any kind. Thus, they are mainly used only for superfast travel. However, the P-180R, or PRAVR, is a reconnaissance version of the P-180, and is equipped with highly advanced spy equipment capable of operation at the PRAVR's extreme speeds, but the equipment slows the craft down somewhat. A total of 3 P-180s, sometimes called PRAVAs, were created with a very comfortable cockpit and no weaponry at all. All designs are incapable of runway use because of the circular wing design. They are launched along a very long rail of sorts, only about a foot wide, which can be placed horizontally or vertically. The only way to land the PRAV is by a horizontal rail, which is nearly impossible to hit without the landing navigation computer. Better hope it doesn't mess up. 'RLAD-Bernal FR1' : Commonly referred to as just the FR1, the RLAD-Bernal is a heavily armed jetfighter partially designed by RAVEN Corps for use in the Gertragian Loyalist Air Force (FR1A) and the Varsian Air Force (FR1C). The FR1A is armed with a large payload of variable missiles and bombs, being able to hold more than twice the payload of the Aetonyx. It's also armed with dual 50mm Vulcan guns on the Loyalist variant and 60mm cannons on the Varsian variant. RAVEN uses a few FR1Bs, these are the same as the A variant, save for less missile payload and more speed. 'WC-780 Arnhem' : Arnhems are famous for their wide array of antitank weaponry. Named after a large airborne battle, the Arnhem design is in wide use across the galaxy. Can carry a huge variety of antitank missiles, but most come with a large 80mm armored piercing vulcan cannon on the nose. Some, however, have a different weapon, which is mostly up to the pilot. Heavy armor, low agility and speed. 'SU65 Aetonyx' : The SU65 Aetonyx is an extremely common fighter jet used by many factions. It can be equipped with 12 of any type of missile, whether it be AA, AT, or AG. Also eqipped with two plasma pulse cannons. Moderate armor, very high speed, high agility. This is an aging design, but is still in use by many Weavon and Fandor air forces. Category:Technology